The disclosed invention is directed to a fluid container lid, and is particularly directed to an improved fluid container lid which securely snaps onto a paint can or the like and is removed without tools.
Paint and other fluids are commonly contained within a resealable cylindrical metallic can which includes an annular rim at the top of the can adjacent the can opening. An annular sealing groove is formed in the annular rim for receiving the mating flange of a suitable lid.
In use, the fluid contained within the resealable can is typically dispensed by pouring the fluid directly from the can or by means of a brush which is dipped into the fluid and wiped on the annular rim to remove excess fluid. With either practice, the annular sealing groove fills with fluid.
The accumulated fluid in the sealing groove must be removed from the sealing groove prior to resealing. Besides being tedious, efforts at fluid removal do not always result in complete removal, particularly with fluids like paint.
There have been numerous purported solutions to the problems posed by the sealing grooves in cans. Some purported solutions have been directed to avoiding spillage into the grooves, while others have been directed to resealable containers without sealing grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,568 discloses an attachment for a liquid carrying container. The attachment includes an annular ledge which sealingly engages over the annular sealing groove of the container. The ledge has an upstanding outer peripheral rim which redirects fluid into the container. A closure member is hingedly affixed to the body member and sealingly engages the body member for airtight storage of the liquid. In one embodiment, the body member is secured to the container by engaging against the inner periphery of the rim structure of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,735 discloses a protector and resealer device for paint cans. The device comprises a ring of relatively rigid plastic material which clips to the top of the can when the lid is removed to cover the sealing groove, yet leaves the open mouth of the can unobstructed. The ring serves to prevent accumulation of paint in the sealing groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,785 discloses a sealing groove cover for a paint container. The cover comprises an annular band of plastic material for positioning on the upper end of the container when the lid is removed to provide a cover for the lid sealing groove which surrounds the container opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,459 discloses a paint can rim cover and lid combination, including an annular rim cover of flexible material and having a channel-shaped cross section of a width approximating that of the rim. The rim cover snaps over the inner and outer periphery of the rim to seal the rim. A lid of flexible material is provided with a circular panel section and a depending peripheral flange so that the lid may be fitted on the rim cover with the flange overlapping the rim cover for releasably locking the lid to the rim cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,986 discloses a fluid tight container and closure assembly fabricated from plastic material. The container comprises a sidewall member extending upwardly to a rim which forms the container opening. The inside of the sidewall near the rim defines a downwardly and inwardly extending abutment surface terminating at an annular notch. The closure has a circular cover portion connected at its periphery to a U-shaped annular rim defining an inner wall and a radially spaced outer wall. The outer wall defines an annular shoulder and abutment surface, which terminates at an angular annular flange attached to the upper end of the outer wall. In assembling the container and closure member, the U-shaped rim fits within the inner side of the sidewall of the container so that the shoulder formed in the outer wall of the closure member snaps into place over and locks with the notch formed on the inner side of the sidewall. The abutment surfaces of the sidewall and closure member are in sealing contact with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,023 discloses a plastic container and lid assembly. The lid includes an annular channel at its outer periphery adapted to fit over the rim of the plastic container in sealing engagement.
Some of the known devices are complex and interface with the dispensing of fluid from the container. Other known devices avoid the use of standard containers, thereby requiring increased costs in their use. Still other devices cooperate with the sealing grooves and therefore cannot be used with containers without sealing grooves.